Poop
Not to be confused with the activated item, The Poop. Poop is a type of environmental object generated randomly in the game. Similar to Rocks, it will block the path of Isaac and enemies. Yet, similarly to Fireplaces, it can be destroyed with tears and will infrequently drop Heart and Coin Pick Ups, although more commonly than Fireplaces. However, destroying Poop or Fireplaces with any type of explosive (Bombs, IPECAC, Epic Fetus, etc.) will not result in a Pick Up dropping, with the exception of Golden Poop. __TOC__ Types Poop is most often encountered in its basic form. However, three additional types of Poop are encountered in the Wrath of the Lamb. 'Regular Poop' The most common and basic type of poop. It is most prominent in earlier levels of the game, like The Basement and The Caves. It more frequently drops coins than hearts. As usual, these items can drop in any variety, so poop might drop a nickel or even a dime instead of a coin; or half a heart, a soul heart or even an eternal heart instead of a full heart. 'Corny Poop' Poop has a small chance to spawn as corny poop instead. An Eternal Fly circles around this poop, and it is invulnerable to damage until the poop is destroyed. It then turns into an Attack Fly with increased health and size. Additionally, it spawns naturally in certain room layouts, most notably in the Catacombs along with B. Lickers. 'Golden Poop' Another alternate form of poop, and very rare. Golden Poop is also very durable, it takes more hits to destroy than normal poop. Drops 5-7 varying coins (66% chance) or the Counterfeit Penny Trinket (33% chance). Golden Poop will'' mostly'' replace corny poop, but can also replace the normal poop. 'Red Poop' This type of poop is only naturally found in certain rooms in The Chest, and encountered by The Carrion Queen, which excretes them. This poop will burn (notice the burn sound when you touch it) when touched. It cannot be permenantly destroyed, and will respawn after a few seconds. Spawn behavior *'Corny Poop': Once the room is entered, the poop type is permanently determined. So after re-entering a room, Corny Poop and regular Poop will still be on the same spots. (With the exception of Golden Poop, see next note). *'Golden Poop': Whether Golden Poop appears it decided each time you enter a room - once you leave and re-enter the same room, it will usually be gone. So make sure to destroy it before leaving when you happen to find it! *'Red Poop': It never replaces any other type of poop and only spawns in predetermined spots. Tips *Since it takes little time and no resources, destroying poop is generally worth the effort and can sometimes increase the amount of money substantially. More often than not, it can decide between having enough money for the shop on an early level or not. *It can be farmed during a fight with Larry Jr. if you position yourself over a rock or gap (you'll need flight or The Ladder) so that he cannot reach you (or just avoid him). He will continually create and destroy poop, occasionally dropping loot, regular hearts, soul hearts or rarely even eternal hearts. *Due to the spawn behavior of Golden Poop, a way for getting cash is to carefully leave and re-enter a room with Corny Poop in it repeatedly until one turns into the Golden Poop. Notes *The Bean is unlocked by destroying 50 poops. *The unlockable character ??? starts with The Poop, an item that can generate poop. *Larry Jr. can emit poop, although its Blue Champion version does not. Gallery 2 Golden Poop.jpeg|Two golden poop in one room. Three golden poop golden voice.jpg Trivia *Edmund McMillen confirmed that red poop causes damage "because it is made out of AIDS" in regards to the Carrion Queen. *When a pile of Poop is destroyed, a "smile" can be seen. Category:Environment